Long Way to Happy
by Cheshie
Summary: Smellerbee mourns for Jet after leaving Ba Sing Se, what happens when Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph show up, looking for Jet? Morphed from a oneshot.
1. Long Way to Happy

This is intended to be a one-shot Longerbee/Smellershot story set after Lake Laogai. I may turn it into an actual story, depending on how much I like the results .

So if you want for it to continue…review!

Song (in italics) "Long Way to Happy" – P!NK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One night to you  
Lasted six weeks for me  
Just a bitter little pill now  
Just to try to go to sleep_

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't think; the world was moving around her and yet, she couldn't see a bit of it. The world had gone dark; it would never again alight for her. The dark recesses of her mind refused to release their steely grip on her spirit. She had been engulfed by her situation; how depressing her life had become. What had happened? How had they gone from thriving, living in the trees with each other, their own community, to this? From nearly fifty of them, to only two. Two. Only her, her and Longshot. What had happened?

Jet was gone. Gone! The most important person in her life…he was simply gone. Her mentor, her brother in everyway except biologically, her savior. One of the only two people in the world who encouraged her, no matter how bleak the outlook.

He was gone.

_No more waking up to innocence  
Say hello to hesitance  
To everyone I meet  
Thanks to you years ago  
I guess I'll never know  
What love means to me but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

They had left Ba Sing Se. Fled, avoiding the Dai Li at every turn as they struggled to break out of the great cage the walls created. It hadn't taken them too terribly long; they had been out of the city long before Jet's body had even been found.

Jet's body; no longer a person. Just a nameless corpse that would be buried in a nameless grave; if buried at all. She couldn't stand the thought of him rotting away, no one to mourn him.

But she would mourn him; life would not be the same without her leader. The one who had guided her for so long. Now she couldn't quite piece her life together; without Jet to hold it in place. Her fingers curved, grimy, chewed nails digging into the softly rotting wood of the platform on which she sat, shoulders slumped, legs dangling listlessly over the side.

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy_

But she wasn't giving Longshot enough credit.

He had been terrific; somehow disregarding his own feelings to salve her broken ones. "Smellerbee," He had whispered in her ear, holding her in a tight embrace after Jet had taken his last breath and she had been unable to control the irrepressible sobs that she muffled against his shirt, "He went the way he would have wanted to," He had continued; his voice slightly rough from its usual lack of use, "And I'm sure he's proud of you."

Longshot had been terrific.

He had kept her on her feet; refusing to allow her to wallow in her own misery for too long. He had prodded her along, urging her to return with him to their old home in the trees. They both were aware that their old friends; Pipsqueak, the Duke, and all the rest, wouldn't be there any longer.

_But they needed closure._

_Left my childhood behind  
In a roll away bed  
Everything was so damn simple  
Now I'm losing my head  
Trying to cover up the damage  
And pad out all the bruises  
Do you know I had it  
So it didn't hurt to lose it  
Didn't hurt to lose it  
No but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

The world around her was a familiar one. Where she had lived since the age of seven. Since Jet had found her wandering; practically lifeless. She had lived with him as their company grew, as did she. Morphing into the tomboy she was at the present.

She no longer bothered to think of her life before Jet. Before the Freedom Fighters. It was pointless. There was nothing for her there; only the future held any promise.

But now even that seemed bleak.

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way_

She felt the tears well up in the back of her heavily shadowed eyes. Smellerbee wasn't the kind of girl, wasn't the kind of person, who cried heavily. But she couldn't…her mind, she refused to release Jet. Refused to accept that he was gone.

To her he had been a god.

And gods didn't die.

_Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name  
I just want to thank you  
Thank you  
From the bottem of my heart  
For all the sleepless nights  
And for tearing me apart yeah yeah_

The tears burst forward in a mangled sob, her awkwardly trimmed shag cutting forward to brush against her gaunt, if still somewhat cherub cheeks. Restrained by the dark headband that covered her forehead and shaded her eyes, the brown locks struggled to crowd her face and impair her vision.

Tears rolled down her cheeks; though Smellerbee sobbed no more. The wood of the platform creaked awkwardly; though she took no noticed until a familiar scent and arms encased her small frame.

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way_

"Longshot." She murmured into his shirt as she pressed her face against it, breathing in his familiar scent of cedar and some sort of oil he used on his bow. He held her closely, tucking her head against his collar bone and resting his chin on her crown. The stoic gaze of his steely eyes looking out over the trees.

"He's gone." She continued, tilting her head back to look up at him, tears having smeared the crimson war paint on her jaw line, "What are we going to do?"

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy_


	2. If Only She Knew

Whee! I'm going to continue it!

Why? Because I liked the first, and the feedback I got was positive so…

No lyrics for this chapter, couldn't find the right ones.

The Gaang makes an entrance in this chapter. I have the inkling of an idea for a plot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood guard. She had offered to, but he had refused. He wasn't tired, and he had been able to see the weariness in her eyes. Though it was Smellerbee's turn, it was Longshot who stood, his back pressed against the thick trunk of a tree, the brim of his hat falling to throw his entire face into shadow, it was he who stood there, watching out for his friend.

She was in a feverish sleep; neither of them knew if she was truly sick. But her cheeks were flushed, beads of sweat falling from her forehead where he had tentatively removed her headband. Her face clenched, her arms twisting violently as she flopped from her back to her side, eyes clenching shut. Bad dreams. Longshot wished that he could stand guard against those invisible enemies, as well as the very real ones that may or may not be lurking in the trees.

He wanted her to be safe.

Silently, as though he had any other way of being, Longshot knelt, taking the girl's discarded headband and pouring a bit of water from his canteen onto it, before gently smoothing it over her forehead. He heard her murmur something. He placed a hand on the soft flesh of her stomach, gently undoing the ties on her chest plate before turning her to her back. He saw the relief in her face as the constraining armor, leaving only the loose fabric of her shirt. She muttered something again. It sounded pleading.

"It's okay Smellerbee." He whispered soothingly, smoothing her matted hair back, remembering dimly someone once doing the same for him he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to her forehead, "I'm here."

"Jet…" She mumbled, twisting violently and once more turning to her side. Longshot withdrew as though she had burned him. He if were the type to do so he would have cried, feeling as though Smellerbee had just plunged her sickly curved dagger into his breast.

The morning came, and with it Smellerbee's fever had broken, leaving her sweat soaked and groggy. When she awoke though, Longshot was nowhere to be found. For a moment, but only a moment, she wondered where he had gone off to.

She mustn't worry about him; Longshot could take care of himself just fine. With a slight groan she slid backwards, placing her back against the back of the nearest tree, wiping a sleeve across her damp forehead. She felt wiped out, as though she had just taken on an entire legion of fire-nation soldiers, and lost.

She tilted her head back, staring at the narrow strip of sky she could see through the dense canopy of the trees. Even if their vagabond band was broken, she was immensely elated to be back in the trees. She knew the secrets of the forest; she could become invisible among the foliage as easily as a fish could slip into seaweed.

The clouds that floated peacefully over the sky brought a certain sense of harmony to the exhausted child. She was out of tears; having sobbed herself to sickness. She was numb inside; but in the good way. When you felt nothing; simply floating in her existence; feeling full and whole.

Had Longshot filled the void left by Jet?

She couldn't tell, and she didn't have much time to think about it, for as she blinked, a shadow passed over the sky. A large shadow. One with a tail and six legs, to be exact. A flying bison that made Smellerbee frown and glare, intent to watch in silence as the Avatar and his friends passed over, probably blissfully unaware of her suffering. Of Jet's.

She looked back down, just in time to see Longshot as he slipped from the trees, something furry, small, and very dead slung over a shoulder. She smiled at him; a weak attempt, but a friendly one nonetheless. He returned it with a stoic glare, and Smellerbee's insides withered. Was he angry with her? She couldn't think of a reason why…

But she didn't have much time; the air around them shifted heavily, tossing her hair teasingly in front of her face, clouding her vision before Smellerbee snatched her headband from where it lay, sloppily tying her hair back.

Several tree branches snapped as the great bison landed, the recognizable Avatar and his friends clinging to what appeared to be a makeshift saddle. Apparently their old one had been lost along with Appa. Though obviously they hadn't been able to find it.

Katara wept. The young water-bender wept against her brother's shoulder as Smellerbee explained what had happened. She bristled in anger; how dare this girl act so pitifully sorrowful! It had been because of her, her and that stupid bison; it had been because of them that Jet had ever returned to Lake Laogai. How _dare_ her!

Smellerbee stared blankly at the fire that crackled merrily before them. Fists clenched in her hands. It had taken the Avatar and friends a few moments to realize that had landed perfectly; in the midst of what was once the site of the Freedom Fighter's camp. It had taken them ages to find Smellerbee, who's brown clothing blended with the forest around her. They had found Longshot easily though, and though he seemed to be angry with her, he hadn't failed to point her out to them.

It had taken Katara a painfully long time to realize that Jet really wasn't there, and Smellerbee had been awfully blunt about it. She was too tired to consider the other girl's feelings, she was too tired to think about her own feelings, which tangled and twisted inside of her like a ball multicolored yarn.

And what Longshot had killed was finally being roasted, its surface bubbling and popping as he turned it on a spit over top of the roaring fire while Smellerbee sat just outside the ring of light, silently scrapping off the pelt she had carefully removed from the animal. Thus had been one of her responsibilities as a Freedom Fighter; as the only girl, she had been forced to learn to sew, to take care of the boys around her.

She would never admit though, that Longshot had often surpassed her even at that, with his quick, nimble fingers. So fluid in the motion of a bow, and even more so in string, needle, and cloth.

"So…" She glanced up, staring remorsefully at the bald boy who now squatted before her, his annoyingly large eyes concerned and questioning. He cared too much. She wanted to shove his head into the fire, just to watch the arrow melt from his flesh. But she wouldn't, and she knew so, instead just giving him a painfully blank stare.

"You came back here, huh?" She fell back into a sitting position; his legs sprawled in a way that made her think he was far too comfortable with his surroundings. She snorted a response through gritted teeth.

"Are you guys going to try and get the Freedom Fighters back together?" He asked, persisting rapidly and annoying her even more so with that hopeful tone in his voice.

"No." She replied simply, as though it were the only possible response, "We don't know where they are, and I don't really care, none of them would ever listen to someone other than Jet anyways." She shook out the pelt, laying it nearer the fire to dry and standing up, brushing off the front of her dirty and stained shirt (she still hadn't replaced her chest plate). Not bothering to say anymore she left Aang where he was, walking over to kneel beside Longshot.

"Hey." She murmured tentatively, staring at the crackling dancing flames of the fire. Why did he seem so upset? Maybe he was just now realizing that Jet was gone. Maybe, as she had left her mourning to the past, he was now only greeting his.

If only she knew.


	3. So Were You

I'm loving how this story has turned out so far )

Thanks for the positive feedback!

Lyrics: Be My Escape – Relient K

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

He had been avoiding her, not wanting her to speak to him, and not wanting her to read the feeling he knew that, o her, would be evident in every flicker of his intense eyes. He had been pondering his own foolishness as he did so; how could he have believed that, so easily, she would make the shift? Change from Jet to him, forget about what had quite essentially been the cornerstone of her life, and just install a replacement?

Smellerbee was a wall that had crumbled; and he was no longer certain that he could build her back up from the rubble.

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

The sun had set and the slowly waning moon had made her pale face apparent in the nighttime sky. The gentle breeze that flickered around him brought fresh scents and rustled the leaves of the trees that grew around him; causing a few to break away, drifting lazily to the ground.

He was once again standing guard; though not alone. Aang too had chosen to stay awake while the rest slept in a more or less peaceful manner. Smellerbee tossed and turned; though Longshot had failed to comfort her. The blind earthbender; Toph? Had that been what they called her? She had encased herself in what looked like a squat tent made of stone. The two from the water tribe; Katara and the boy Smellerbee called 'Ponytail' were nestled into the warm fur of the flying bison, curled leisurely in their fur-lined sleeping bags.

He shook his head, glancing back at Smellerbee who; unlike Katara and Sokka, had curled up like a cat in a pile of fallen leaves, her arms drawn up underneath her head, serving as a pillow. He could help the slight grin that creased his usually unexpressive face as she let out a loud snore and turned over, flinging leaves around her.

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

Aang sat up in a tree, while Longshot had taken a perch on the ground. Somehow he felt that there was some sort of static in the air that had nothing to do with him. The last Freedom Fighters…somehow, for some reason, they weren't getting along very well.

And he couldn't think of why.

Under the rule of Jet, Smellerbee had been quite fierce; he had only ever seen one person handle a sword or dagger with as much talent as she did.

And that had been the Blue Spirit.

Longshot had always been stoic, but somehow he seemed less apt at…anything. His bow lay, unused and untouched, against a tree. He had spent hours doing nothing but staring. Simply staring into space. Sometimes glancing at the others, but mostly keeping to himself.

And Aang didn't like it one bit. Even more; he did not want to leave them here. Alone. Without Jet, and without cause. He stood, easily dropping from the limb he had sat on to the ground as though he had only stepped from a stairwell, landing softly beside Longshot.

"Do you have any idea where the other Freedom Fighters are?" He asked, settling into a cross legged sitting position beside the other boy, hands on his knees. Longshot looked at Aang, a frown creasing his forehead, dark eyes focused intently. Aang bit back any other words that might have bubbled to his throat in favor of a silent understanding now formed between the boy.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

Smellerbee had awoken several times during the night, and now, as the moon neared the center of the sky, she stayed so, fingers woven behind her head, tangled in her hair. Her eyes were widened, the stars reflected in their glassy surface. The leaves she had nested in were itchy and had a rank, sharp smelled that made her nose and throat ache.

She wiped her sleeve across her running nose, the stain being added to the many that already littered her clothing. She lived in unclean life; and her clothes reflected this. She sighed heavily; Longshot was angry with her. He hadn't looked her in the eye…at all. The whole day he had been distant. More distant than he had ever been before.

What was she to do?

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

Toph was nestled within her stone hut, the earth beneath her become soft as any mattress could beneath her gentle, soothing touch as she turned, finding a comfortable position in which to sleep. Vibrations crept through the earth, finding their way to her mind, somehow distracting her from sleep. She had gotten used to the feel of her friends sleeping; their gentle breathing and rustling movements were somewhat soothing.

But there were two new entities. A boy whose heartbeat seemed to increase rapidly every ten minutes or so. Which was an extremely annoying trait; whatever was causing it. And then there was the girl.

She moved like and animal caught in a trap, sending vibrations tingling up Toph's spine and preventing any sort of relaxation. Her back ached, and Toph growled, clenching her fists unhappily.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give what you already gave_

Smellerbee groaned loudly, bolting up into a sitting position, a hand to her forehead. There was the sound of movement behind her as both Aang and Longshot leapt to their feet.

"Calm down." She muttered, dragging her sleeve across her forehead with a frown, not bothering to look back at the two boys, feeling to fed up with the both of them to even bother, "I just can't sleep."

She felt a hand, soft and reassuring, on her shoulder. And she smiled for a split second before jerking her shoulder away, rubbing her arm angrily, and "Go away Longshot." She whispered.

"It's me." She heard the all-too-familiar voice of the Avatar and felt like crying.

Apparently Longshot no longer even cared.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape._

Longshot watched as the Avatar knelt by his best friend, feeling intrusive and awkward as a few words were exchanged between the two. Smellerbee's profile was dark and angry at first, but slowly he saw her facial features relax as Aang's tone became encouraging, soothing almost. Longshot bristled slightly.

He watched as Smellerbee nodded reluctantly and Aang smiled, once again leaping into the trees above them. Briefly Longshot pondered how old Smellerbee was; she always claimed to be fourteen. But to him, she looked no older than twelve. So young and fragile. Scrawny and scared looking as she stared at her hands, the moonlight throwing her face into sharp contrast.

He watched though, eyes widening in surprise as she stood, achingly slow. She seemed…scared. What had the bald-headed boy said to her? She wrung her hands as she trod towards him slowly, her boots (which she apparently slept in) stepping lightly.

She had come up upon him before Longshot realized what was happening. Her eyes were downcast and she extended a hand to him, "I need to talk to you." She whispered in a quick breath, as though she were scared to admit it.

_I fought you for so long  
I should have let you in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were you_

He took her small hand in his large one and stood.

_So were you_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not sure if that qualifies as a cliff hanger, but the next chapter will have their conversation in it. Though Smellerbee will be doing most/all of the talking, so I'm not sure if it counts as a conversation


	4. Accidentally

Well, I finished the last chapter, and started working on this one right away.

Why?

Because I freakin' CAN that's why!

Beware; slight fluff. Couldn't help it.

Lyrics: Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Longshot stood, enjoying the warmth of her hand in his. Her hand was calloused and rough, with blisters lining the palm. And though he knew there was an entire world out there, full of girls with palms as soft as the skin of a newborn baby, he didn't want to hold any of them, just the hand he now clasped in his palm.

And before he knew what he was doing, Longshot had tugged her forward, now folding him around her entire body, burying his face in her matted locks and squeezing her small frame tightly; though carefully. To him she was fragile, and could snap as easily as a twig.

In his mind at least.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Smellerbee stiffened as her face buried against his chest. She could feel the thudding of his heart through his shirt. Slowly her tensed muscle relaxed and she wrapped her arms around his waist, content to linger in the silent embrace.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, trying to keep the tears back. She knew not what she had done; but having Longshot angry with her was no longer something she could bear. It was too much. She had already lost Jet; she didn't need to lose him as well.

Longshot pulled away, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders as he stared her directly in the eye; no longer afraid of what she might interpret. Smellerbee held his gaze for no more than a moment before she looked away. He sighed heavily, shaking his head and turning away.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

"Longshot…" As his back turned to her, Smellerbee spoke, voice cracking slightly. Her gaze had not lifted from the ground, a boot scuffing the dirt and leaves that surrounded her feet as she stood awkwardly. She was so small; the clothes she wore didn't fit her at all.

But she had big shoes to fill.

And was doing so as best she could.

He stopped, his back still turned to her, heart thudding in his breast like that of a rabbit that had just been caught in a trap. He wanted to turn around, he needed to look at her. He wanted to hold her again; to shield her from the horrors of the world.

But he knew she would pull away. She always would. She wouldn't stand for being coddled; and he knew it. She was independent; free from the control of anyone. Her mind got in the way of her heart.

And even then he wasn't certain that her heart was pulling her towards him.

He only knew that his was jerking him towards her like one would jerk the reins of an Ostrich horse.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

She couldn't stand it. Silence was something she knew Longshot wallowed in and rejoiced at its coming. But Smellerbee…she couldn't stand it. Without looking at Longshot directly, she couldn't interpret his silence, and he seemed to be refusing to turn around. And she couldn't just turn around and try to go back to sleep.

Abandonment was no longer an option.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

He stood his ground, refusing to turn around, even though he wanted to. He wanted to comfort her; he wanted to let her know that he cared. But the pain in his heart; the fear that she still clung to Jet, prevented it. He was too scared.

But apparently she wanted to cling to him, not Jet. He hadn't heard her light footsteps as she approached him, and wrapped her arms about his waist, the side of her face pressed against his back. Her tears were staining his shirt, but he couldn't tell.

All he could feel was the warmth of her against him.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

He turned, once again taking her hand in his palm, bending at the waist to press his lips against her palm for a soft moment.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her love…_

He straightened, pulling her towards him as he wandered into the trees; away from the others.

_I'm in love_


	5. Letting Go

Yuck, I don't really like this chapter, but I needed to have it as a bit of a filler before I could move on so...pretty much the only part of this I like is the beginning, with Smeller in the trees.

After that it simply sucks.

Forgive me!

Jesus.Lives: Who knows, maybe you are me xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The forest shifted around her continuously. It was a living thing, vying and moving as it throbbed with life. Its own beat, its own path that winded and twisted. No war could dissuade it; no bender could control it. The wild was wild, the forest was its own. And they didn't know it; not intimately. One could only learn a forest, respect it and trust in the cover its foliage would give you. Wallow in the natural shadows and shelter it may provide. Taking and giving nothing, simply coexisting.

She dashed through the trees as though they were her own personal highway. It was familiar terrain. A place she had been before; not specifically, but one much like it. With branches that curved and buckled underneath her slight weight, and those that were sturdy and strong, able to support ten times her weight.

It was familiar terrain.

The trees had grown since she had last been here; their branches intertwining with each other. They had grown so much since she had last frolicked in their canopies, and had grown together even more.

Like her and Longshot.

She paused, squatting gracefully on a thick branch. Beads of sweat formed at her brow, but she wouldn't bother wiping it away. She was burning energy, burning the intense energy she felt pumping through her. The sweat was good, it was relief. It was sense to the nonsense that clouded her mind. And her heart.

Smellerbee was all wiry muscle. She was thin and lanky; but athletic. She had to be; to be able to dodge through the trees as she did, footsteps light, her presence barely noticed by the wildlife that went about their daily business.

She didn't continue; the pause had come to a full stop, and she knew that the time to exercise was over; now she needed to think. She sat, straddling the branch on which she perched. There was no fear for Smellerbee, of anyone finding her; not even Longshot would be able to see her through the leaves; and he would actually known where to look.

They had talked last night; her and him. Though she had really done most of the speaking, he had communicated with her as well as if he used all the words known to the world. It had been an interesting conversation; to say the least.

**FLASHBACK**

_He pulled her into the trees; knowing somehow that what she was going to say to him, she wouldn't want to say within hearing distance of the others. He himself didn't want those others; those who did not know Smellerbee or himself intimately, he didn't want them to know. They were outsiders; they would leave, and things would go back to usual._

_Or as usual as they could without Jet._

_They had stopped a hundred or so feet from their campsite and Smellerbee had pulled away, her back to Longshot as her fists clenched at her sides. He waited; patience was his virtue. He knew she was not ignoring him, but trying to say something._

_She never had been very good with her words._

_He watched as she fiddled, first with the fraying edges of her shirt, and them with her dagger, which she pulled out delicately, holding it as though it were worth more that anything in the world. Almost absentmindedly she struck the tree in front of her with the dagger, carving some strange pattern as she began to speak._

"_What do you think we should do?" She asked finally, glancing back over her shoulder to catch his response. Longshot lifted his chin, raising an eyebrow. Smellerbee grinned, "I mean later on; are we going to keep fighting in this war or…" she couldn't think of an alternative, she'd been so focused on the war for so long._

_Longshot didn't move, his gaze wandering to the sky as he pondered the question. They could continue to fight, or they could (did he dare hope?) settle down together; live amongst others and not as rebels. _

_He knew what she wanted._

"_Aang offered…" She paused, focusing for a moment on the tree before her as a few wood chips dropped to the ground, "He said that we should go with them." She glanced back at Longshot to find his face expressionless, "They're going to ready troops around the Earth Kingdom to attack the Fire Nation."_

_Longshot's eyebrows rose, and a slight smirk crossed his facial features, Smellerbee smiled back, stepping away from the tree, where he could know see she had sloppily carved the word 'JET' in all capitals._

"_We need to keep going; we need to remember the past, but let go of it at the same time." Longshot nodded. She turned back to look at the tree, bending at the waist, hands clasped before her as she bowed to the tree; Longshot did the same._

_As they began to walk back towards camp, Smellerbee caught his hand in hers, and smiled._

**END FLASHBACK**

Smellerbee in present time smiled as well, turning from the branch, legs hooking around the limb as she let herself drop, hanging by her knees. As the blood rushed to her brain her smile widened. Her heart was free; Jet was gone, and for the first time since Lake Laogai, she wasn't incredibly depressed by the idea of going on without him.

She reached downwards, fingertips scraping against the branch below her as she freed her legs from the branch above her. She dropped, clutching the lower branch as she swung beneath it, releasing to land with a soft thump on the ground below.

She relished in the activity.

Longshot was happy; happier than he'd been in quite awhile. Smellerbee seemed to be letting go; returning to her old ways. After they had arrived back at camp the night before, she had fallen asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. And she had awoken early in the morning, and disappeared into the trees. He knew she would stay up there for hours, and thus, was not worried.

He himself had spent his morning raiding the platforms that once housed so many rebels. Most were falling apart, some were burnt. Most were intact, if having already been raided. And he had returned to the ground, holding three satchels, carrying various things he had found. If he and Smellerbee were going to leave, they needed to pack.

He smiled to himself, shifting through the objects he had collected, laying the two small knives he had found aside for Smellerbee; she wasn't responsible enough to pack on her own.

Not that he minded in the least.

"So where are you two going?" Longshot looked upwards from where he knelt, staring blankly at Sokka, who had his fists on his hips, staring down at the other boy with a quirked eyebrow. He had obviously taken notice of what Longshot was doing; how keen of him.

"With us." The airbender dropped down from above, glider snapped shut behind him. He straightened, smiling at Longshot, "Right?"

The older boy nodded solemnly, snapping shut the satchel before him and slinging it over a shoulder. Sokka's jaw dropped as he looked back and forth between Aang and Longshot. Katara walked over, wringing water out of her damp and let out hair, intelligent blue eyes dancing between the three boys, "What's going on?"

Longshot tipped his hat forward, shading his face as he broke off from the group. He'd leave them to their little conversations and explanations; he wasn't interested in what petty little things they needed to work out.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He glanced backwards, finding the small, yet sturdy looking girl Aang had introduced as…Toph was it? Yes, that was right. He found her intriguing, much like Smellerbee in fact, she was tough and sturdy, but with a softer side.

He didn't say anything.

"That's okay; I'm not much of one for seeing." She waved a hand in front of her face and Longshot realized how strange her eyes were; pale green, and with clouded pupils; he knew she was blind, was that what caused the strange coloring?

He shrugged, turning and continuing to walk away, pausing only as Smellerbee emerged from the trees, looking very content with the world. He smiled, offering the satchel to her. She took it with a grin, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Time to go!" The pair turned as Aang yelled; Appa had been saddled and the Airbender was holding onto the reins as Katara, Sokka, and Toph clambered on, Toph holding onto Sokka's arm once she was in the saddle. Longshot caught Smellerbee's hand, looking her in the eye for a moment before heading for the bison.


	6. Routines

This chapter takes place about a month or so after the last. Why? Because I want to put them into a sort of routine, and that only happens after some sort of time is spent together.

And I suppose that, since the season finale, my story is officially AU. And I'm cool with that.

It is a fanfiction xD

And fyi; I love the hand-holding too!

No lyrics, once again. Couldn't find any. If anyone has ideas for songs that might work for future chapters PLEASE tell me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They circled each other like a hawk might circle its prey. Eyes were focused, muscles tensed and weapons held carefully. One sparred with twin Dao swords; the other with a carved boomerang. The one was easy to figure; Sokka of the water tribe was know throughout the earth kingdom for his mastery while wielding the boomerang, a weapon used by few. The other was more difficult; was it the Blue Spirit? His mastery at swordplay seemed challenged by none.

But now; the wielder of the swords was a small, thin girl with messily shopped at hair, and deep-set, shadowed eyes. She wore a loose fitting, forest green tank-top, her arms (decorated with all manner of bruises) were pale, as though they had never before been out in the sunlight. Around the fleshy part of her upper arms wrapped thin pieces of red cloth. Scarlet war paint decorated her cheeks. Ragged trousers hung from her narrow hips and she was strangely barefoot.

With an animalistic yell she sprang forward, swinging the swords in a graceful manner; as though they were dancing in a ballet, working harmoniously. Sokka dodged, moving with quick, sudden motions. He was jerky; while she had smooth motions. Different fighting styles.

He caught her ankle with his foot, sending her sprawling to the ground. Quickly she leapt up, retreating backwards a few paces and surveying her opponent.

Toph yawned from the sidelines.

The morning was new; the sun having not yet reached the middle of the sky; the moon was still visible, its shining face vibrant against the clear blue of the sky. Not that she could see any of it; all she felt was the chill of morning air; knowing that Aang and Katara would be off somewhere, practicing their water bending while the moon was still out; as it must have been.

They had easily slipped into routine; Katara and Aang would wake early, and no matter how lightly they treaded, the two would wake Toph up with their motions. And she would, in turn, waken the others with her grumbling and growling as she pranced about, pissed off by the fact that she was awake without cause.

Longshot would fix something to eat (he happened to be a delightful cook) while Sokka and Smellerbee entertained themselves; usually by fighting. Weapons and war was something the two had in common. Throughout the time the six had spent together (eight if you counted Momo and Appa), Smellerbee and Sokka had been the most talented at raising the spirits of the Earth Kingdom troops. Rallying them to the cause. Aang had given them hope and cause; Sokka and Smellerbee had inspired them.

Longshot stirred the softly bubbling pot slowly, watching his best friend as she moved rapidly. He had seen her so contented few times before; and was glad that she was doing something she felt was useful. She continued to display her mastery of the bladed weapons.

"You're pretty good, you know that Ponytail?" Smellerbee grinned, dark eyes focused intently on her opponents movements.

"So I've been told." Sokka replied, raising an eyebrow.

"By who?"

"Well, um…" Sokka's guard was thrown off as he stood straighter, out of his fighting stance, placing a fist beneath his chin as he pondered the question. Someone must have told him he was good at this at one point or another…hadn't they?

Smellerbee smiled wider, laughing herself forward, planting a knee in Sokka's chest and forcing him backwards and to the ground, swords crossing just before his throat, "I win."

"Hey! No fair!" Sokka exclaimed, shoving the girl off of him as though she didn't have two sharp blades pressed against the soft skin of his neck, "You cheated!"

"How so?" Smellerbee asked, sheathing her swords and twisting the ties about the sheaths together and slipping them into a bag. As she did so she had to flick back the slightly damp locks that had floated across her forehead and clouded her vision. Her hair was getting far too long; she'd need to tied it back or chop it off soon.

Toph rolled her sightless eyes, "Face it Snoozles; you are officially the most useless person here!" She spread her arms, grinning in the overly-bright, slightly sarcastic manner of hers as her dark locks fell over her eyes. Unlike Smellerbee, Toph didn't have to worry about her hair clouding her vision.

For obvious reasons.

"Am not" Sokka crossed his arms, raising his chin in a prim way, "Who caught dinner last night."

"Longshot." Both Toph and Smellerbee replied as Longshot glanced up from beneath his wicker-woven hat, his features expressionless, but his eyes dancing with glee as the water tribe warrior blushed brilliantly, turning his back to them and stomping off.

"So how's breakfast coming?" Smellerbee had collapsed to the ground beside him, cross-legged (a habit she had picked up from Aang) and with her hands tucked into her lap.

He raised the spoon, allowing the slightly chunky, liquid soup-like stuff to drip back into the pot and stirring it. Smellerbee understood perfectly of course; almost ready. Of course, Longshot was probably waiting for Katara and Aang to return from wherever they had wandered off to.

Smellerbee sighed, falling back onto the ground, her arms above her head as she stared towards the sky. Longshot reached out, gentle placing a fingertip to one of the dark, sickly colored bruises that covered her arms. Smellerbee winced slightly, then shrugged, "I play rough I guess." She mumbled. She knew that she was reckless, but she didn't Longshot pointing it out. Though if he was going to worry about her; maybe she should start wearing her armor when she sparred with Sokka. She giggled at the thought, earning her a reproachful glare from Toph.

Smellerbee got along better with the Earth Bender than with the others (excluding Longshot of course). Well, Momo had taken to Smellerbee almost immediately, but that was hardly the point. They were both harsh, and tough. Neither stood for being talked down to, or being thought of as weak.

And, strangely, Toph was the first female friend Smellerbee had ever had.

A soft rapping against her stomach brought Smellerbee back to reality, dragged out of whatever daydream she had slipped into by Longshot laying a hand over her navel and smiling down at her. Smellerbee laughed, sitting up with a yawn, "I was NOT sleeping!" She informed him. Longshot quirked an eyebrow and lay a finger beside his nose, she rolled her eyes, thwacking the back of his head with her open palm and standing as the Water Benders returned to the campsite.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Were the first words from Aang's mouth as they came in sight, Katara was readjusting her hair, having obviously let her hair out for their practice. Briefly Smellerbee wondered where they had found a body of water to practice with; they had camped in the middle of some rocky plain, with only sparse shrubbery covering the ground.

Smellerbee glanced towards Longshot, who gave a short nod. Aang let out a yelp of joy, grabbing a bowl out of his bag and dashing to Longshot, holding it before him and smiling widely.

"Calm down Twinkle-toes." Toph mumbled, retrieving her own bowl at a determinedly slower pace.

Breakfast had finished, and the children continued in their routine; Toph and Aang had now disappeared, the time to practice their Earth Bending having come. Smellerbee was scrubbing the pot Longshot had used to cook breakfast, getting more of the mess in her hair and on her face than anywhere else. She periodically licked her fingers, smiling impishly as she did so.

Sokka packed up sleeping bags and other objects scattered around the campsite, as well as erasing as much evidence of their presence as he could. Longshot tied the packs down onto Appa's saddle with quick, tight knots. Katara was combing through Appa's thick fur, disposing of all sorts of brambles that had snared in his coat.

They were a well oiled machine.

But suddenly, as though an invisible line of thought had passed between Smellerbee and Longshot as they both looked up, eyes darting wildly around. And that was their only warning, as Smellerbee scrambled to her feet, and many soldiers clad in red and black scuttled to the crest of the low hill to their backs on large lizard-like creatures.

They were under attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I KNOW this qualifies as a cliff hanger!

Next chapter coming soon.


	7. Get Off of My Back

Whoo! Battle scene!

No lyrics, though I did listen to "Get Off of My Back" by Bryan Adams while writing it. The lyrics wouldn't fit though, so I gave up xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cavalry that crested the hill was obviously fire nation. The Komodo Rhino's could tell you that much. They pranced and shifted with agitation, decorated in black and red, banners waving and armor glinting plainly underneath the sun, which had risen to the point in the sky where it beat down on them all from directly above.

But their pause at the top of the hill was brief, possibly just a moment to survey the area. In an instant they had begun the short decline down the rocky slope, battle cries ringing form their throats as this was where they lived or died.

Longshot's hands quickly gripped the smooth wood of his bow, the familiar feel in his hands comforting in a situation that was anything but. Smoothly and serenely, with as much composure, and with plenty left over, he drew and knocked an arrow and lifted his arm, pulling the strang back to his ear and releasing with a TWANG.

And the battle that would continue pursued.

The number of people riding Komodo Rhino's was fairly small; only three. All girls. With them were four or five foot soldiers, but only that. The fire nation had been sneaky, making the number in their company no more than a usual patrolling squad might contain. But Katara, as she coaxed her water from the pouch hanging at her waist, realized who the three riders were.

Their old friends and pursuers; Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula had apparently made discovery of their whereabouts.

Where was Aang?

Sokka and Smeller each had to scramble for their weapons; Smellerbee sending the pot crashing away as she snatched the twin Dao's she had practiced with from where she had packed them away, brandishing them with a threatening look about her.

In an instant she was beside Katara, who was tripping up as many foot soldiers as she could with the sparse liquid she could carry in her pouch. Smellerbee leapt forward with a yell, swinging the left of the two swords as a soldier who wore a helmet that made his face look rather skull like. He dodged her first aimed blow, but had obviously not noticed that she carried two swords. The broad side of the second slapped at his neck. He gasped for breath as Smellerbee kneed him in the gut, leaving the soldier in a crumpled heap on the ground.

She felt something whiz by her; almost directly over her head. She recognized it as Sokka's boomerang; apparently the water tribe warrior had finally found his weapon. She smiled wryly, watching as it connected with the base of the skull of a soldier before returning to its wielder. It was then that she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder; as though a knife had struck her.

For a moment Smellerbee thought that Longshot had struck her, but the source of the small, sharp instrument.

A girl dressed in all red rode one of the Komodo Rhinos, with a growl Smellerbee pulled the blade from her arm, brandishing her swords with vigor and rushing at she who had attacked her.

Sokka's boomerang returned to his palm in smooth, fluid motion. And he rejoiced; having hit his target in perfect measure. They were winning! Even without Toph or Aang, the foot soldiers had all fallen.

Then again, none of them had been benders; or as fearsome as Mai, who Smellerbee was rushing into combat with or, and then there was the matter of Ty Lee.

The battle was not near over.

A blast of blue flame shot at Katara and she spread her water before her; gasping as the intensity of Azula's flames evaporated it. Her weapon! Gone, destroyed, eliminated. She was useless now! With nothing to bend, nothing to protect herself with. She caught the bloodthirsty smile that was curving Azula's lips with malicious rapidity as the fire bender rotated her wrists, preparing for the next blow.

But something shot at the princess from behind Katara; and arrow whistled by, planting itself in azula's forearm. She cursed as blood gushed from the wound, yanking the arrow out by its shaft. Katara glanced back, eyes wide, just in time to catch the canteen of water the silent archer threw at her.

There was a low rumbling in the earth as a crack sped through the ground; widening to engulf one of the mounts; its rider leaping gracefully from the creature, balling herself in midair before landing with a giggle.

Toph had arrived; as had Aang.

Smellerbee charged the Rhino-creature as it plowed towards her, nimbly leaping as she got within distance, landing awkwardly at the base of its snout, struggling to maintain her balance as the creature moved.

She advanced towards Mai, lunging forward with a harsh yell, swinging each blade at the fire nation noble in turn, Mai nimbly dodged and ducked, knocking Smellerbee's wrists together; her swords dropped and Mai bashed her fist against the side of the girl's head.

The Freedom Fighter fell.

And one by one the others fell; Ty Lee easily over-powering Sokka while Azula took out both Toph and Katara.

"You have to get out of here." Longshot informed Aang calmly; taking aim at Azula, "The war is nothing without you; we'll be fine."

Aang stared at the older boy, who was as poised as ever; loosing his arrow, which Azula burned to a crisp in midair. But he nodded; Longshot spoke sparsely, but when he did speak, he knew what he was talking about.

Flicking his glider open Aang leapt into the air, feeling traitorous. Appa followed with a roar.

He looked back, watching as Longshot too, fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuck. My first time writing a battle scene, and I didn't do a very good job. Sorry.


	8. Something Pointy

Well, I finally got an idea, and I got it, strangely, during Cheerleading practice xD I was doing a handstand, and the quarters I had put in my shoe fell out. Bada-bing-bada-boom, yo tengo idea!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had never been more uncomfortable in her life. The wall behind her was harsh and cold; but that was the least of her problems. Rough metal shackles crowded her wrists, suspending her arms in a rather inconvenient way; not far enough up the wall that she could stand upright, and not low enough that she could sit. And so she was stuck in a kneeling sort of position. Her headband had been lost somewhere in the struggle, and her hair, which she now wished she had taken the time to trim back, fell lank and limp in her eyes, and she had no way to brush it back. Her armor had been wrested from her; as had the knife that once resided within the empty sheath slung around her waist.

Smellerbee was miserable; unable to move, unable to do anything but wait. Her stomach growled with both hunger and anger, and as she lifted her head to take in her surroundings, chasing the dulling qualities of unconsciousness from her mind as she did so, the creature within her that thrashed with anger grew sevenfold.

None of those who she had come to think of as her friends were in any better position; Toph had been hung from the ceiling in a metal cage that dangled precariously, alienating the blind girl from the rest of them. Katara was in a sitting type of position, though shackled much as Smellerbee had been, though with metal covering her hands as well. Probably to prevent the girl from bending, Smellerbee thought grimly. Longshot sat, his back against a wall, knees bent before him, hands resting limply at his knees. He was shackled at the ankles. Smellerbee hated herself a sick grin crossed her face, dark eyes spotting Sokka, who had been chained directly to the wall at both his wrists and ankles. He must be awfully uncomfortable.

"She's awake!" The water-benders shrill voice cut through the last of the fog that encased Smellerbee's mind and she shook her head to clear it the rest of the way up as Longshot, whose chin had been rested against his chest, looked up with a sort of intensity, staring at her for a moment, as though inspecting her for injury. Smellerbee looked away, somehow ashamed to look him in the eye, as awkward as the position she was no in was.

"Grea-ate" Sokka drew out the word, rolling his neck in a sarcastic manner to glare at his sister, "Now let's concentrate on, oh, I don't know, getting OUT of here?"

Smellerbee glanced at Katara, who was staring at her shackled hands with a sort of desperation. Smellerbee knew how she felt; it was like when Smellerbee had held Jet in her arms and watched the life slip through her fingers. The Water-bender had become dependent on her bending; and without it, she felt useless.

"Does anyone have anything sharp?" Smellerbee asked, voice cracking as her throat, parched as it was, protested the exercise. She twisted her head to inspect, by the dim light that seeped in through a barred window; moonlight, she decided. It was a simple enough lock; easy to pick.

That was, if you had anything to pick it with.

Longshot shook his head solemnly, looking saddened by the fact. It was then that Smellerbee noticed that a part of him was missing; his bow, his quiver, both gone. She understood; her knife had been taken, but for now she had other worries. She looked at Sokka, who shook his head, and then Katara, who didn't even bother to look at the other girl.

"I don't" Came the sullen voice of Toph from above, where Smellerbee was certain the other girl was huddled in her cage, feeling awfully alone in a world that spanned only about four square feet; what of it the earth bender could "see" with vibrations anyways.

"What about YOU?" Sokka asked, staring at the smallest Freedom Fighter with a frowned, "You always have something pointy to stick in someone else's face."

"They took my-" Smellerbee began the reply with a low growl, shifting her weight uncomfortably, preparing a reply before feeling something cool and foreign in her boot. Realization split her mind and she couldn't help but smile widely, "I have it!"

"Thank-you, thank-you," Sokka turned his head from side to side, grinning arrogantly, "Once again, Sokka too the rescue,"

But no one was listening to him, except Toph maybe, because those who could see her were focused on Smellerbee with the amusement of someone watching a pet monkey performing a trick, but with a bit of hope.

She had grasped the chains holding her to the wall with a sort of determination, using her arms to lift her body completely off of the floor. She swung her legs upwards, the toes of her weathered boots colliding with the wall, her back aching with the effort as she bent in the middle, kicking her left foot repeatedly, trying to dislodge the small knife she had long ago stored there. Her grip slipped and she clenched her teeth against the pain of the sharp metal shackle cutting at her wrist. The others were silent; she would not yell.

With a soft thump the small pocket knife she had been desperately trying to reach tumbled into her lap. She sunk against the wall, breathing heavily as blood trickled from her wrist down her arm. She took the moment to rest, and then twisted strangely once more, managing to grip the knife in her left hand. Twisting her hand within the shackle, inserting the pointed end of the knife into the key hole, grinning in triumph as she heard a satisfying click.

"See, I knew you had something pointy!" Sokka exclaimed as Smellerbee, now fully freed, worked at his bondage, dutifully ignoring him as blood continued to trickle down her arms. She wasn't interested in his I-told-you-so, or whatever he was getting at. She was interested in getting is ass DOWN from the crapping wall!

She had already released Longshot, who, as tall as he was, was able to peer into Toph's cage. She could hear a soft murmuring of exchange between the two. As Sokka crumbled to the floor, rubbing his chafed wrists, she moved on to Katara, quickly working the bonds from the girl; not that it would do them much good, to get out of this prison they'd need Toph to move the stone that encased them, for apparently those that had placed them in this underground chamber had been earth benders; there were no doors.

Longshot gave Smellerbee a look as she approached him, "A door?" She asked, he nodded and she returned the gesture, slipping her knife between her teeth and leaping upwards, gripping the bars of the cage easily, causing it to swing awkwardly. She swung her legs up, hooking a leg around one of the bars, and looking very much like a hog monkey, gripped the knife, inserting it into the lock.

"We're…no where." Toph mumbled as her feet touched the floor, a frown creasing across her forehead as she turned her sightless eyes towards a wall, "There's no one…at least not for a long way off, I think they meant for us to die here."

"Well then." Smellerbee held her palm against the cut at her wrist to stem the flow of blood, smiling as the Earth Bender shifted her feet, "Let's disappoint them."

Toph replied with a grin of her own, thrusting her fists forward.


End file.
